Kocchi Muite, Baby
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Kise merasakan kegelisahan karena Aomine sudah satu minggu tidak menghubunginya. Ia bahkan berpikir bahwa Aomine memiliki kekasih lain. Apa yang akan ia lakukan agar Aomine kembali kepadanya? My first fic in this fandom. AU Story. Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**Kocchi Muite, Baby**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yaitu Kise Ryouta sedang menatap ponselnya dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Sekolah mereka yang berada di tempat yang berbeda juga beda kota semakin menambah jarak saja. Apalagi ditambah dengan kesibukan Kise saat berlatih dan juga pemotretan sebagai model. Semakin tidak ada waktu saja.

"Haa~ padahal aku ingin bertemu dengan Aominecchi," ujar Kise yang menghela napas.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengira bahwa kekasih Kise adalah seorang Aomine Daiki. Dulu mereka selalu berusaha menjaga hubungannya agar tidak diketahui orang lain, tapi Kise tidak tahan lagi dan ia langsung mencium Aomine di depan umum saat terakhir kali mereka kencan.

Setelah hal itu terjadi barulah tersebar bahwa Aomine dan Kise adalah pasangan kekasih. Semua ini karena seorang pemuda bernama Takao yang melihat hal itu dan memberitahukannya kepada Midorima. Alhasil semua mulai mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua. Tapi baik Kise dan Aomine akhirnya tidak keberatan dengan tersebarnya hubungan mereka, meski Aomine merasa sangat malu saat Momoi meledeknya.

"Jadi teringat masa lalu," gumam Kise. Tapi wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah saat mengingat tindakan nekat-nya yang mencium Aomine di depan umum. "Umm, rasanya tindakanku saat itu memalukan."

Kise menaruh kepalanya diatas mejanya, ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa jika kembali memikirkan saat-saat itu. Saat Kise membayangkan ciuman pertamanya dengan Aomine berada dalam suasana yang romantic, tapi kenyataannya berbeda. Waktu itu Kise yang memulai dan dalam keadaan yang bias dibilang tidak kenal tempat.

'Ahh, padahal aku sudah menciumnya waktu itu. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama setelahnya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang kami jarang bertemu' batin Kise bingung. Ia berpikir apa yang menyebabkan hubungannya dengan Aomine sedikit renggang itu. "AKH!"

Tiba-tiba Kise berteriak dan membuat teman-teman sekelasnya menjadi kaget. Kise hanya tertawa kecil dan diam, memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan buruk yang muncul di benaknya itu.

'Jangan-jangan Aominecchi memiliki kekasih lain? Misalnya seperti seorang gadis dengan dada yang besar?' batin Kise takut.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Kise semakin frustasi saja. Rasanya Kise seperti membuat dirinya sendiri semakin hancur dengan pemikirannya itu. Tapi ia langsung bangun dengan senyum di wajahnya itu.

'Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku masih memiliki pesona untuk Aominecchi!' batin Kise semangat. Ia akan menyusun berbagai macam rencana agar hubungannya dengan Aomine bertambah hangat, tidak seperti sekarang.

Sedangkan di Touou Gakuen, pemuda berkulit gelap itu tiba-tiba saja bersin, membuat seorang gadis berambut pink di sebelahnya terkejut.

"Ah, Dai-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Momoi, sang gadis berambut pink.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." ujar Aomine datar. "Tapi kenapa aku tiba-tiba bersin? Padahal tidak sakit." Momoi hanya mengangkat bahunya, tanda bahwa ia tidak tahu. Aomine hanya menghela napas saja.

* * *

Hari telah berlalu dengan cepat dan malam telah tiba. Kise sedang berbaring di ranjangnya dengan malas. Latihan dan pemotretan sudah ia jalani dan ia akan beristirahat. Tidak, ia malah membuka ponselnya dan mencari nama kontak di ponselnya itu.

"Aominecchi…" gumam Kise pelan.

Ia rindu dengan suara kekasihnya itu, ia rindu menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Aomine. Ia sangat merindukan Aomine. Bahkan sudah hampir satu minggu ini mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi, membuat Kise menjadi frustasi.

"Aku akan menghubunginya." ujar Kise yakin dan akan menekan tombol di ponselnya itu.

Saat Kise akan menekan tombol ponselnya, ponselnya berbunyi. Kise terkejut dan menatap layar ponsenya itu, ada telepon dari Aomine. Ia merasa senang, jantungnya berdetak kencang karena kekasihnya itu menelponya. Ia mula mengangkat teleponnya itu.

"Ha, halo... Aominecchi..." ujar Kise pelan.

"Yo, Kise. Kamu sedang tidak sibuk kan?" tanya Aomine santai.

Mendengar suara Aomine itu membuat Kise merasa bahagia, sekarang saja ia tersenyum manis. Seandainya Aomine bisa melihat senyuman Kise itu, pasti ia akan memeluk Kise dengan erat.

"Tidak, Aominecchi. Ba, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kise.

"Baik. Maaf aku baru menghubungimu,"

"Tidak apa..."

Ada sedikit keheningan diantara mereka, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaran. Kise ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia merasa malu. Ia merasa sudah saatnya ia untuk mengajak Aomine kencan.

"A, Aominecchi," panggil Kise pelan.

"Hmm? Ada apa Kise?" tanya Aomine.

"A, anu... Hari Sabtu ini apa Aominecchi..." wajah Kise memerah, ia malu untuk mengatakan hal itu. Padahal awalnya ia sudah bertekat akan mengatakannya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengatakanya.

"Kise, hmm... Aku apa boleh menemuimu hari Sabtu nanti?"

"Eh?"

"Iya. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

Mendengar ucapan Aomine itu membuat wajah Kise semakin memerah, ia yakin jika Aomine berada di hadapannya pasti ia bisa melihat wajah Kise yang memerah itu. Jantungnya juga berdetak kencang, ia merasa sangat bahagia.

"Iya! Boleh kok, Aominecchi~" ujar Kise senang.

"Baik. Sampai jumpa hari Sabtu besok. Kita akan bertemu di tempat biasa. _Oyasumi._"

"O_yasumi-ssu, _Aominecchi..."

Tidak lama panggilan telepon itu berakhir, Kise memeluk ponselnya dengan senang. Ternyata rencananya berhasil, meski pada akhirnya Aomine juga yang mengajaknya untuk kencan. Kise merasa ia harus bisa menjalankan rencananya itu. Ia ingin hubungannya dengan Aomine tetap berjalan dengan baik.

* * *

Hari-hari seolah berlalu dengan cepat dan tibalah hari yang dinantikan oleh Kise. Hari Sabtu yang telah dijanjikan untuk kencan. Kise menatap dirinya dan hanya tersenyum sendiri, ia merasa senang bahwa hari ini ia bisa kencan dengan Aomine setelah sekian lama.

Ia pergi dari apartemennya dan datang menuju tempat biasa ia dan Aomine bertemu, sebuah taman kota yang cukup ramai. Di dekat sana ada sebuah lapangan basket yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk one-on-one. Kise telah sampai dan menunggu Aomine, ia melihat ponselnya yang menunjukkan jam 10.10.

"Aku telat 10 menit. Tapi dimana Aominecchi?" gumam Kise yang berusaha mencari Aomine.

Saat ia sedang memperhatikan taman itu ada beberapa gadis yang adalah fans Kise menghampirinya. Kise sedikit terkejut dan berusaha tersenyum ramah kepada para fans-nya itu.

"Sebuah kebetulan kami bisa bertemu denganmu, Kise-kun," ujar salah satu gadis itu.

"Kau terlihat keren hari ini."

Kise hanya tersenyum saja. Ia memakai kemeja berwarna hitam dengan rompi abu-abu dan memakai syal biru yang dipadukan dengan celana putih. Selera berpakaian Kise memang selalu rapi dan bergaya dimanapun ia berada, baik di kehidupan sehari-hari atau pun untuk pemotretan.

"Terima kasih." ujar Kise berusaha ramah.

Tanpa Kise sadari, Aomine telah datang dan hanya memperhatikannya yang dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis itu. Kise berusaha mengikuti keinginan para gadis itu untuk berfoto bersama, untung saja setelah itu mereka pergi. Kise menghela napas lega.

"Tampaknya kau sibuk sekali ya." ujar Aomine.

Kise terkejut dan melihat Aomine yang berjalan mendekatinya. Kise hanya tersenyum saat Aomine sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia memperhatikan pemuda tan itu, pesona Aomine memang selalu membuat Kise terpana.

"Aominecchi, pagi." sapa Kise.

"Iya," ujar Aomine datar. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Kise dari atas sampai bawah, penampilan yang bergaya. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Kise malu.

"A, Aominecchi..."

"Hmm? Ada apa?" tanya Aomine. "Aku yang mengajakmu untuk bertemu, tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengajakmu pergi kemana."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Disini juga boleh."

Sekarang Aomine dan Kise duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman. Banyak orang juga yang datang ke taman ini, sekedar untuk bermain atau berjalan-jalan sejenak. Kise memang menyukai taman ini, maka dari itu ia selalu meminta Aomine untuk bertemu dengannya disini.

Lagi-lagi mereka terdiam, tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Mungkin semuanya sedang larut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kise melirik ke arah Aomine, Aomine terlihat keren di matanya.

Menyadari Kise menatapnya terus menerus Aomine menatap Kise, membuat Kise terkejut dan wajahnya memerah. Ia memainkan jarinya dengan wajah yang memerah. Wajah Kise yang seperti ini terlihat manis bagi Aomine.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu kan? Katakan saja." ujar Aomine.

"Hmm... A, Aominecchi... A, aku..." Kise terbata-bata dalam ucapannya. Ia merasa sangat malu dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan ini. Sedari tadi jantungnya terus berdetak sangat kencang, menimbulkan berbagai perasaan yang aneh baginya. "Aku... aku... ingin kita melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita bicarakan disini, seperti... Umm..."

Aomine sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Kise itu. Tentu saja Aomine mengerti maksud Kise, tanpa Kise ucapkan ia sudah tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan Kise ini. Ia hanya tersenyum ke arah Kise.

"Hmm... Ternyata seorang Kise Ryouta berpikiran seperti itu juga." ujar Aomine dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Bu, bukan hanya Aominecchi saja yang bisa berpikir begitu!" ujar Kise langsung. "Ba, bagaimana?"

"Tidak mungkin kau mengatakan hal ini jika tidak ada alasannya," ujar Aomine.

Benar sekali Aomine, Kise mengatakan hal itu karena ia memiliki alasan. Ia ingin tahu apakah kamu masih mencintainya atau tidak. Apakah benar kekasihmu hanya dirinya seorang? Bahwa kau tidak bermain dengan gadis lain.

"Jadi apa ada alasannya?" tanya Aomine.

"Uh... Aominecchi tidak peka ya." ujar Kise.

"Ha?"

"Iya. Kau tidak memelukku, kau tidak menciumku saat kita bertemu. Kita bahkan tidak saling berkomunikasi selama satu minggu. Apa kau kira aku tahan dengan hal itu?"

Aomine menatap heran ke arah Kise. Sepertinya Kise berada dalam mood yang tidak begitu bagus. Aomine hanya menatap ke arah lain dan menghela napas mendengar keluhan kekasihnya itu.

"Aominecchi, aku serius! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku selama satu minggu ini? Kau, kau tidak memiliki kekasih lain selain aku kan?" tanya Kise lagi dengan suara pelan.

"Ah? Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Aku tidak..." ucapan Aomine terputus saat ia melihat Kise menunduk dan sepertinya hendak menangis.

Tentu saja Kise tidak bisa membendung perasaannya lagi. Selam satu minggu ini ia diliputi oleh kegelisahan. Meski ia tidak terlalu menampakkannya kepada orang lain, tapi ia selalu merasa khawatir apalagi dengan masalah yang melibatkan Aomine.

"Hah, kamu ini..." Aomine menghela napas dan mendekati Kise.

Kise sedikit terkejut saat melihat jaraknya dengan Aomine semakin dekat, begitu juga dengan jarak wajah mereka. Jantung Kise berdetak kencang dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Aomine memeluk Kise dengan erat membuat Kise semakin malu.

"Aku memelukmu kan?" ujar Aomine yang diikuti oleh anggukan kepala oleh Kise.

"Iya..." gumam Kise pelan.

"Selama satu minggu ini aku tidak menghubungimu karena kupikir kau sibuk. Jadwal pemotretanmu sangat banyak kan? Apalagi saat aku datang ke sekolahmu, kaptenmu bilang kau sudah berangkat untuk pemotretan. Apa aku harus mengganggumu saat kau sibuk seperti itu? Satu lagi, kekasihku hanya kamu seorang, Kise. Camkan itu baik-baik di benakmu."

Wajah Kise memerah mendengar penjelasan Aomine itu. Apalagi saat Aomine bilang datang ke sekolahnya. Berarti Aomine datang jauh-jauh dari Touou Gakuen ke Kaijo hanya untuk mencari Kise, meski ia harus mengetahui bahwa Kise-nya tidak ada.

"Jadi? Kamu ke sekolahku?" tanya Kise lagi.

"Iya. Empat dan dua hari yang lalu, tapi kau selalu tidak ada." jawab Aomine.

Kise tidak bisa menutupi perasaannya bahwa sekarang ia sedang senang. Ia membalas pelukan Aomine itu dengan erat dan tersenyum senang. Aomine melihat senyuman manis yang hanya Kise perlihatkan kepada dirinya itu, senyuman yang sangat hangat.

"Aominecchi, aku menyukaimu!" ujar Kise.

"Aku tahu. Dan hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang harus kau suka." ujar Aomine.

Aomine mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kise dan mencium bibir pemuda itu. Kise sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Aomine, tapi ia menerima ciuman itu dan mulai membalas ciuman itu. Tentu saja ciuman itu didominasi oleh Aomine. Tidak lama mereka melepaskan ciuman itu, Aomine melihat wajah Kise yang memerah itu.

"Hmm, sekarang tidak ada masalah lagi, Kise?" tanya Aomine yang hanya menatapnya.

"Lihatlah hanya ke arahku saja, Aominecchi," ujar Kise dengan pandangan mata yang terkesan polos itu.

Aomine tersenyu mendengar ucapan Kise itu. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Kise dan Kise menatap ke arah Aomine sedikit kesal karena rambutnya diacak-acak seperti itu.

"Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku, Aominecchi..." keluh Kise yang mulai merapikan rambutnya.

Aomine hanya tertawa kecil dan menatap ke arah kekasihnya itu baik-baik, seringai mulai terlihat dan ia menatap ke arah mata Kise.

"Jadi, apa aku boleh menagih kata-katamu tadi?" tanya Aomine.

"Eh? Yang mana?" tanya Kise polos.

"Bukannya kau ingin aku melakukan 'sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibicarakan disini' kepadamu?" ujar Aomine yang tersenyum dan membelai wajah Kise.

Wajah Kise semakin memerah mendengar ucapan Aomine yang menjurus itu, sepertinya ia baru saja membangunkan macam yang tertidur. Aomine hanya tersenyum dan menggengam tangan Kise, mengajaknya untuk bangun.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengajarkan BANYAK HAL kepadamu, Kise." ujar Aomine dengan penekanan kepada kata-katanya itu. "Bagaimana jika di apartemenmu?"

Aomine mengajak Kise bangun dari bangku taman itu dan mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan taman untuk menuju aparteen Kise. Kise mau tidak mau menurut, meski sebenarnya jantungnya sangat berdebar karena ucapan Aomine itu.

'Uh, terkadang Aominecchi tidak peka dan seenaknya. Tapi, aku tidak membenci hal itu.' batin Kise dan membiarkan Aomine membawanya pergi.

Setidaknya ia telah menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman diantara mereka selama ini. Hubungan mereka akan semakin baik, setidaknya itu yang Kise harapkan. Ternyata memanggil kekasihmu untuk datang menemuimu dapat menyelesaikan masalah. Dan sepertinya Aomine akan mengajarkan sesuatu kepada Kise setelah ini.

**The End**

A/N: First fic-ku di fandom ini...^^

Aku ingin membuat cerita tentang mereka dan baru bisa terwujud sekarang. Apakah OOC?

Mind to review...^^


End file.
